


Stare

by Tart_box



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, I know I'm late, Mikannie Week, shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tart_box/pseuds/Tart_box
Summary: Annie always loved staring at the stormy gray eyes that reflected her own so much. She realizes she wasn't as discreet as she thought.SHut uP I know I'm late 3 days. I'll try to get on track... Is what I tell myself but I honestly won't so... Enjoy.Day 1 of Mikannie week





	Stare

Annie woke to a loud horn blasting in her ear, causing her to punch the source of the noise, _hard,_ cause that's what you do when that happens right. 

"What the _fuck_! Annie! _Shit_!" 

Said person slowly opened her eyes to see Bertoldt in the corner, holding his hand to his mouth chuckling, and Reiner holding his face with his right hand, and an air horn in his left. 

Annie's eye twitched. "What'd you expect when you shove," she irritatedly pointed at his left hand, " _that_ in my ear in the fucking morning." 

"You told us if you didn't come out when we arrived, we could wake you up however we wanted!" Reiner hissed, cursing while looking for a first aid kit.

"Yea, and I warned you I don't wake like a princess." 

"Bitch! You could have warned me you fucking punch people when they wake you up." 

"Dick. You don't wake people up like that." 

"Guys," Bertoldt interrupted, "as much I would love to see this continue, we'll be late if we don't leave in," he paused to look at his watch, "say about, 10 minutes." 

"Who do we have first period?" Annie asked, while getting out of bed. She entered her bathroom and started to brush her teeth. 

"Hange." they both said in unison. Annie finished up and spit out the water. She washed her face and stepped out of the washroom. 

"Shit. She's weird as fuck. Last time we were late, she did some weird ass experiment on us." Annie shuddered, while pulling out clothes from her closet. "I do not want to relive that." Then she looked at them expectantly. 

"Exactly. We'll meet you in the car." Reiner said, and she nodded, as they left her room. She shut the door and began to change into a gray graphic tee-shirt, a white hoodie, and black jeans. Just as she was finishing putting her hair in her trademark bun, she heard Reiner yell, "If you don't hurry up, we'll have to do handstands while eating bananas again!" 

"Fuck" she muttered, remembering last time. "I'm coming!" she yelled back. She ran down the stairs and grabbed a pair of red converse. She put them on in record time, and ran out the door, slamming it behind her. She approached the black pickup truck that belonged to Reiner, and jumped into the back seat. 

"Gogogogo" she urged. 

"Calm your tits, I'm going." Reiner muttered, causing Annie to glare at him. The engine burst to life, and the car started to move them closer and closer to 7 hours of hell, or Trost High School, but it's the same thing. 

\------

The trio ran into the classroom, panting and shoving each other. 

"Move out of the way assholes." 

"We don't have to. You're so small you could just fit in between us." 

"Fuck you." 

Reiner just laughed while Bertoldt smiled. They strode into the classroom, with all the eyes on them. They were 2 minutes early before the psychopa-ahem, _Hange,_ came in.

There was one particular set of eyes that always caught Annie's attention. They seemed to reflect her own, as weird as that sounds, but that's what it honestly felt like. She looked around and her icy blue eyes searched for stormy gray ones. She knew who they belonged to. Mikasa Ackerman. She would always see her around, but never had the courage to talk to her. She stared at her for a few more seconds, noticing how her eyes seemed to glint at whatever the other boy said. She shook her head and walked to her own desk.

She sat down and plopped her bag on the floor. She put her arms on the desk and rested her head down on them. She scanned the classroom for the stormy gray eyes again, yearning to see them, and jumped a little when she saw they were staring right back. But as soon as the saw them, they shifted back to the raven and blonde boy. 

 _Must've been my imagination_. 

As she was lost in her thoughts, the door slammed open, causing everyone to jump. 

"Hello class! Sorry I was late, I had some things to attend to! Now then, let us start with attendance!" Hange said excitedly, causing everyone to internally groan. Annie just tuned her out for the rest of the period, her thoughts drifting back to the storm that occupied her mind everyday. 

The rest of the day was a blur, and before she knew it, she was back in Reiner's truck, heading home. They stopped on her driveway and she hopped out. 

"Thanks for the ride Reiner."

He gasped. "Did THE Annie Leonardt just thank someone? This must be the end of the world." 

"It will be the end of _your_ world very soon." she scowled. Reiner put his hands up and just snickered. They waved goodbye, and Annie went into her house and straight to her room. She retired into her bed and stared at the ceiling. 

_Her eyes... Why can't I get them out of my head?_

And with that thought, she closed her eyes and drifted unconscious.

\------ 

The next few days went _very_ similar to the first. When they entered the classroom, Reiner had three bandages on the left side of his face. 

Once again, she searched for the gray eyes and found them. Her breath hitched when she saw they were filled with amusement. Mikasa was _laughing_. She felt her face heat up a little, but slipped her stoic mask back on. She took a seat, and laid down on her arms. The same things as the days before, for some reason Hange was always late, not that she was complaining. 

First period went by in a flash, and she stood up, walking to her next period, English. While she was heading towards the class, she could feel a piercing gaze on her back. Annie turned her head and faced the stare, showing she wasn't intimidated.

Annie's eyes widened and took a step back Her face started to heat up and she looked to the side trying to regain her composure. 

"Shit." she muttered silently. 

Mikasa leaned in close to her ear, hand on her shoulder. "I notice you stare at me, Leonhardt." Mikasa whispered with her soothing voice.

 _Fuck her and her perfect voice and face and everything_. 

"Y-yeah, so what?" she said, staring straight back at the stormy gray eyes she loved so much. 

Did she just stutter? Annie Leonhardt does _not_ stutter. And _loved_? What the fuck? 

"You know, if you just asked to look, you wouldn't seem like such a creep." Mikasa said, leaning back, smiling a bit. 

Annie's face felt like it was on fire, but she she didn't falter from the taller girl's stare. But when she tried to say something, nothing came out. She cursed herself. She looked so pathetic like this and the raven was still staring at her which wasn't helping.

"I-i... fuck." Annie finally looked away, staring at the ground. She mentally kicked herself. This wasn't like her at all. She was the badass bitch, Annie fucking Leonardt. 

"Well, if you want... for starters, we could, I don't know, hang out later today, I guess?" 

Annie looked up and grinned. 

"Are you asking me out Ackerman?" 

Now it was Mikasa's turn to turn red. She took her scarf and lifted it to cover her mouth. 

"So do you agree?" she mumbled, face flushed. Annie smiled and nodded. 

"Sure." 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
